“Hot potato” routing is a term used to describe a method by which a route reflector in an autonomous system can select a routing path from among multiple routing paths to a remote destination. The method aims to reduce traffic inside of the autonomous system by transmitting out-bound traffic as quickly as possible. When the route reflector learns that a remote destination can be reached via either a first edge router representing a first point of egress or a second edge router representing a second point of egress, the route reflector selects one of the first or the second edge routers and then notifies a set of client routers that the remote destination can be reached via the selected edge router. Employing hot potato routing, the route reflector selects, and advertises to the client routers, the nearest of the first and second edge routers thereby selecting the nearest point of egress of the autonomous system. As a result of selecting the nearest point of egress, the client routers cause communications intended for the remote destination to exit the autonomous system as quickly as possible.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.